Conventionally, a packet switch device for distributing packets to a plurality of connected computing devices has been used. The packet switch device can perform transmission by unicast in which a computing device corresponding to a sending destination is designated, transmission by broadcast to all connected computing devices, and transmission by multicast to a plurality of computing devices of a determined group.
JP 2004-147230A discloses a packet switch capable of preventing discarding of an important network control packet without a transmission speed of a packet being restricted depending on the output line at the time of distributing a multicast packet, and maintaining fairness of transmission of a plurality of multicast groups, and a multicast transmission method thereof.
There has been no simple method of dynamically and efficiently setting a transmission destination corresponding to a topic address when a message sent from a certain computing device to a plurality of virtual destinations (hereinafter referred to as topic addresses) is sent toward one or a plurality of computing devices connected to a switch transmitting the message.
In the case of sending to all computing devices by broadcast, transmission is performed with respect to an unintended computing device, and thus there is a problem that a band is wasted. In addition, in the case of performing transmission by unicast as many times as the number of transmission destinations, destination management for each topic address is dispersed and complicated. Furthermore, since transmission needs to be performed a plurality of times, there is a problem that a band on the sending side is wasted. Further, in the case of sending data after setting L2/L3 multicast and a virtual local area network (VLAN) domain, it is difficult to manage the number corresponding to the huge number of topic addresses, for example, 216 topic addresses.